


Priorities

by BlackFeather45



Series: Stefano Valentini One-Shots [4]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game), The Evil Within 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I am too lazy, It's not a romatic or fluffy fanfiction, Not Beta Read, it could be better, it is just a few chapters of the game written out with you in it, it isn't one of my best works, might take it down someday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFeather45/pseuds/BlackFeather45
Summary: Priorities and self-worth/self-doubt are a big factor in everyones life. It is also a huge aspect in your life.Your relationships are being tested and your trust towrds your mentor.





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> It is just a fanfic written while playing. I just wrote in your character as if you were in the game. I think t is chapter 5-7 but I amnot sure. Please don't hate me

You screamed his name as you saw him by the wired entrance of the town hall of union. You shouted your partners name as he walked closer after the little earth shake.  
It seemed like he couldn’t hear you.  
You had lost him in the beginning. As you had allowed Mobius to put you in one of the bathtubs and your old mentor next to you, it had been the last time you had seen Sebastian.  
He had been your and Kidman’s mentor since the death of your own mentor. Sebastian and your teacher had been good friends, so Sebastian had taken you under his wing as his friend had died. Your teams had worked together before, so he knew who he was dealing with.  
But after Beacon, he had resigned or been kicked out. No one wanted to tell you what had happened.  
As your team had vanished in the hospital, you had been visiting your sick mother in her room in another hospital.  
You had been informed about the incident, right as Sebastian had been spotted as he had walked out of the institution.  
You had instantly made your way over there and picked him up. He had been talking about brains and a guy in a white cape the whole time. And he had asked you multiple times if you have seen a kid with white hair and a beacon clinic uniform.  
He had been disorientated and you had taken care of him.  
But after they had kicked him out of the KCPD, you had less time for him, since you had to cover more shifts.  
Since then you had started to loose him. You had picked him up from bars or found him in his room, staring at the pictures of his teammates and his daughter.  
It had gotten worse over the past few days and then Kidman had appeared. You were just about to pick Sebastian up from the bar, when you had seen her and two men. She injected a needle in his neck with some kind of liquid that made him pass out.  
You raised your gun and shot at her, not doing any critical damage.  
You had asked her what they were doing, but you soon were shot by one of the agents and they injected you the same stuff they had injected Sebastian into.  
You had woken up in one of the bathtubs and Kidman had explained everything to you.  
She had told you that Sebastian didn’t want you to come with him, but it was your choice and you had agreed to it and she had send you into STEM.  
Since then you had no contact to anyone.  
You had arrived in a small town that was literally falling apart. You couldn’t reach Kidman in any kind of way and you couldn’t find Sebastian over the whole time.  
Until you collided into a guy from the tech team of Mobius that had been send here to fix some hardware problems.  
O’Neal was his name. He told you that he had just send Castellanos to another part of the city that you could only reach through the computer system. He told you the password that you needed to enter the Mark to go after Sebastian.  
O’Neal couldn’t reach him through the radio telephone and so he send you after him.  
It didn’t took you long to make it through the Mark, since there weren’t many undead or crazy people and somehow every door you needed to go through was already open.  
That was probably a sign that Sebastian was still alive.  
You made it out of the Mark and arrived at the B2 sector, where you were now, standing in front of the town hall and shouting your partners name as you ran after him.  
You couldn’t risk it of losing him again.  
You soon reached the gate, but it close directly in front of you. The lens in the sky suddenly opened up and an eye was visible. It stared right at you before it looked at Sebastian.  
You looked back down at the ground where the bodies started to move.  
“Sebastian!” You screamed and he turned around and looked right into your eyes.  
He ran up to you and threw his sniper rifle over the fence.  
“Backup!” He yelled at you and you nodded.  
There was no time for hello’s.  
You took the gun and got over to a small tower of boxes and climbed on top of it.  
As you got into place you saw what was attacking Sebastian.  
A tall creature with three heads and a body you couldn’t describe. She was following him with her chainsaw.  
You had to help him, but you had only five shots. You decided to aim for the heads.  
You inhaled deeply and aimed for one of the heads. You released the safety catch and put your finger on the trigger and pulled it.  
But you missed.  
At least you didn’t shot Sebastian. She had moved right as you pulled the trigger, like if she knew that you were about to shoot her.  
But you decided to call this her luck and aimed again as she was somehow calm.  
You pulled the trigger again and shot through one of her heads, what made her scream loudly. In the same time she caught fire.  
This must be Sebastian’s work.  
It went on like this for a while.  
You shot one of her heads and she started to scream and Sebastian lit her up or also shot her with the shotgun.  
It started to get interesting when she started to move in slow motion. You figured out that Castellanos had done something to her and shot her with your normal gun to damage her a bit. You didn’t want to use all of your bullets from the sniper rifle.  
You soon changed back to Sebastian’s sniper rifle as it seemed like he was running out of options and aimed for one of the two heads again.  
You pulled the trigger and destroyed the second head.  
She wasn’t very pleased about this and stopped laughing, what she had been doing the whole time and screamed again in pain.  
Her voice was pissing you slowly voice and you mocked it under your breath.  
Couldn’t she just die?  
You heard a few gunshots from Sebastian’s gun and she grunted loudly and fell to the ground and the gate opened slowly.  
You sighed softly and got of your little tower and walked over the detective.  
“Sebastian?” You whispered as you reached him and touched his shoulder gently.  
He was panting and had some wounds, but nothing critical.  
“Are you hurt?” You asked as he slowly turned around to you and stared in your eyes.  
“Why did you came?” He asked, his face showing no emotions, except of fatigue.  
“I… I wanted to help. You have said that Kidman had crossed you once. I couldn’t let her do that again” You explained with wide eyes.  
Why was he more concerned about your reasons of being here, instead of his wounds.  
“You should get back. I will tell kidman to get you back” He said and raised his radio set to get in contact with the former detective but you raised your gun to his head.  
“Don’t you dare. I am here to help you, even if you don’t want my help” You were pissed at his reaction.  
He may be scared of this world, but you didn’t want to return to the other world without him. Or knowing that he will still be here in this hell hole.  
“Let’s keep going and find your daughter. And don’t even try to contact Kidman to get me out of here. If I am leaving, then so are you” You said and he eyed you, before nodding slowly and lowering the device as you lowered your gun.  
The two of you walked inside the town hall after a moment and were surprised to see one member of the team that you had to revive.  
It was Harrison.  
Sebastian rushed over to him and talked with him about O’Neal and the core and the emitter as you were looking around and making sure nothing would attack.  
You looked over at Sebastian and watched his back as he was holding something in his hand. Harrison fell to the side as he had died slowly.  
You sighed and looked away.  
You had been send to save the team or at least the core, who seemed to be Sebastian’s daughter, but until now you had only found Sebastian. That had been the only good thing that had happened over the whole time you had been here.  
You looked back at Sebastian as your mentor stood up and decided to take a look around the town hall.  
You knew that the emitter was on the second floor as you had also listened to Harrison’s last words, but you decided to give Sebastian some time.  
“Stay here. I will have a look around” He said to you and you nodded.  
He walked away and you listened to his footsteps as you leaned against a column.  
You were waiting for quiet a while and flinched as you suddenly felt watched and looked up as you heard music coming from far away. You knew that Sebastian told you to stay but you decided to take a look for yourself.  
You followed the music and soon reached a room where a guy was flying. He was caught in time. His body flying in some kind of square.  
It looked like a piece of art.  
As soon as you took your eyes of the body you spotted Sebastian and walked up to him.  
“What is this?” You asked him and he flinched, visibly surprised.  
“Didn’t I told you to stay there? Whatever… It’s a work of a sick bastard. That guy has Lily” Sebastian said and you nodded as you followed him.  
The two of you went on, exploring the town hall a bit further.  
It was calm. The whole building was quiet and it was unnerving.  
You had your finger near the trigger as the two of you made your way upstairs.  
You were on the edge as Sebastian walked through a curtain and you couldn’t hear him anymore.  
“Sebastian?” You whispered, not sure if you should follow.  
You heard a sigh and a hand grabbed you by your arm and pulled you through the curtains.  
“You don’t have to be so anxious” Sebastian said and let go of you with another small sigh.  
“Sorry” You murmured and rolled your eyes.  
It still surprised you how you could have ever had a crush on this guy.  
You watched him for a while as he searched for some signs of Lily in the whole room, before you turned around and looked at the mannequin that was dressed in a blue dress. The same dress that was on the woman in the huge picture on one of the walls in the room.  
In front of it was a huge and old camera.  
You took a closer look and looked through the lens. The picture was out of focus, so you turned a small wheel on the side of the camera and adjusted it, before you pushed a small button, making a photo.  
You leaned back as you heard a soft sound and looked up and over to the mannequin.  
“What did you do?” Sebastian asked you as he walked over to you.  
“I just…” You looked away from him and over at the mannequin and the hall behind her.  
“It is there” You whispered and walked over to the wall.  
Or what used to be a wall.  
“How?” You whispered as you inspected the hall.  
“Don’t forget that we are not in the real world. Things change within a second” Sebastian said and lead you in the hallway.  
You looked at the photographs that were hanging on the wall.  
They were different. They were completely different from the art you knew. Colourful photos with models and flowers.  
But those were dark. A headless woman in the blue dress. Her head being replaced by a bouquet of red roses.  
Another photo of a hand with a bralette made out of wires, holding a rose.  
“They are-“  
“This is disturbing. That guy is sick” Not exactly your words, but you didn’t want to piss off Sebastian, so you just nodded to his statement.  
You looked up as you heard your mentor grunt and looked at the canvas in front of him.  
“Appreciate the art” You whispered and looked over at Sebastian, who wasn’t very pleased.  
“Fine” He whispered.  
“If it will bring me further, I will play your game” He whispered and you raised an eyebrow.  
“Are you alright?” You asked and he turned around and looked at the photographs again.  
While he was appreciating the art, you also decided to take another look around and soon found a ripped out page of a newsletter and read the article. It was an article of a decapitated body of a girl that had been found in the Krimson City Park.  
The girls name had been Emily Lewis, who had been a young actor and had been working as a model.  
There was a small fragment of an interview with her friend, whose name was Stefano Valentini.  
You gave the article to Sebastian as you took a closer look at the photos.  
Was this the girl? Was this Emily Lewis in the pictures? Was the message also written in her blood?  
You turned around to check on the huge canvas at the end of the hall, but you didn’t see it.  
Instead of the white canvas with the message ‘Appreciate the art’ was now another canvas that was light up with red light.  
“Sebastian” You whispered and he looked up and looked in the same direction as you were looking.  
He put the piece of paper away and the two of you got closer to the canvas at the end of the hall.  
“That’s Lily! The guy is toying with me” Sebastian whispered as he recognised the girl in the photograph.  
It was the first time that you actually saw a photo of the little girl. You had never seen her before, since every photograph had been destroyed by the fire that had taken away Sebastian’s whole life.  
The two of you turned around as you heard something slam against a door.  
You took the lead this time and walked over to the loud noise, but flinched back as it hit a last time against the door and the photograph next to it fell to the ground and the door swung slowly open.  
“Don’t be afraid” Sebastian whispered as he pulled out his gun and touched your shoulder lightly.  
You looked up at him and there he was.  
Your mentor. Your protector. You haven’t seen this look on his face for quiet some time.  
He passed you and walked over to the blood covered door and walked inside the new hall, with you following him.  
The two of you walked down the hall, only to be greeted by a dead end and a photograph of a door.  
The door you had just passed.  
“Maybe…” You turned around and raised your eyebrows.  
“Right. We are not in the real world” You whispered as you looked at another dead end. The door that the two of you had just entered through was now gone and there was a wall with a small desk and a lamp on it. This was all, except for the paintings on each wall.  
You were about to say something as music filled the air and a voice started to speak.  
“This is perfection. Of course. After all this is my piece” A voice filled with satisfaction spoke up.  
“Death. Caught on silver nitrate. Like a fly in amber…. Magnificent”  
You looked over at Sebastian as the voice vanished, but the other detective has lost his interest in the voice and had turned around again and was walking towards an open door.  
“Follow me” He called you and you did as he told you.  
You passed a few mannequins and Sebastian found a photograph of the guy that had been levitating in the foyer of the town hall.  
The two of you soon exited the room and were now in a new hall.  
“Who is that?” You whispered as you saw a guy at the end of the new hall.  
“You!” Castellanos yelled and made a run for the guy, only to have a pair of doors swing shut right in his face.  
“Who was that?” You asked him as he walked back to you.  
“The bastard that has my daughter” The ex-detective hissed and walked in the other direction.  
You exhaled softly so you wouldn’t sigh and followed Sebastian downstairs, since it was the only way to go.  
You ended up in a basement that was lit up with only one light bulb and in its light there was a chair with the head of a mannequin and the green necklace that had been worn by the model in all those photographs that had been also wearing that blue dress.  
You inhaled sharply and pulled out your gun as the light suddenly went out and there were sounds.  
You instantly moved closer to Sebastian and held your gun up.  
A bright light hit your face. The light of a camera. Another time. It was closer this time and the third time was right in your face.  
You were about to pull the trigger, but were thankful that you didn’t do it.  
The barrel of your gun was pointing right at the eye of a statue. If you had pulled the trigger, then the head might have burst and the shards might have hit Sebastian.  
You put your gun back down and calmed down a bit.  
“You okay, little one?” Sebastian asked you as he looked down at you and you nodded.  
“Let’s find your daughter” You whispered as the two of you ignored the statues and walked out of the room that was filled with those and illuminated by red light.  
You ended up in the room you had been before. The room with the first mannequin and the old camera in front of it and the huge photograph of Emily Lewis on the left wall.  
But this time the room was a bit destroyed.  
The lamps that had illuminated the scene were on the ground and the camera was thrown to the side. The room was a mess.  
You went on and went in another room that was illuminated by red light and there were some photographs taped to the wall.  
The emitter was standing in the middle of the room.  
“Keep an eye open” Sebastian told you and you nodded and looked around, gun in hand if anything should pop up.  
“Watch out!” You yelled as you spotted a guy with a camera standing in the doorway.  
You pointed your gun at him, but you couldn’t do much. Same goes to Sebastian.  
The two of you were frozen in time.  
You watched as the guy walked closer and started to talk.  
His full attention was on Sebastian.  
“Here I am. You have been searching for me, right? Or no. You have been searching for the girl” His voice was calming. It was deep and rich. And the Italian accent made you melt.  
He walked closer and circled Sebastian.  
“I should be offended” The man in the blue suit hummed, not taking his eyes of the former detective.  
“But how could I? You are not the only one who wants her power” The man went on, circling Sebastian and talking about another guy, who would reward him in a better way and who was essentially worthy than Sebastian.  
“I am sorry but you had been overbid” The man chuckled softly and took a swing with his dagger at Sebastian, but stopped right by his eye.  
“You radiate fear” He hummed and drove the tip of his dagger over Sebastian’s face.  
It made you whine in horror and this gained you his attention.  
He looked over at you with a sly smirk and held up the dagger.  
“Beautiful, but yet unfinished” He added and walked up to you and drove his glover hand over your cheek.  
“I am Stefano and you are now my artwork” Valentini said and took a few steps back and walked away.  
You started to feel dizzy and noticed that the freeze effect was giving in.  
Sebastian broke free and the last thing you heard was his voice.  
“Damned Bastard” 

 

“Sebastian!” You screamed as you woke up and shot up in a sitting position.  
You looked around as you noticed that you were laying in a bed.  
You were covered by a red silky bedsheet and you weren’t wearing your uniform anymore. She black shirt and black pants were gone and you were wearing a red dress.  
Your combat boots were also gone and exchanged into red high heels.  
“The hell?” You whispered and got up from the bed.  
You rubbed your eyes and massaged your head. Has this all just happened? And where were you? And where was Sebastian?  
“It disappoints me a bit that you are still thinking about the other man” You heard Stefanos voice and looked over to the end of the bed where the man was standing.  
His face was painted with displeasure and it seemed like he was a bit angry.  
“What do you want from me?” You asked, reaching over to your hip, where your gun normally was, but of course it wasn’t there anymore since your clothes were completely gone.  
“You should forget him, you are mine now” He said and walked over to you and leaned down to you, eyeing your face.  
“You should have worked for a model. Maybe we would have met sooner, muse” He whispered.  
His accent was going under your skin, but you couldn’t let him seduce you.  
Sebastian was right. He was sick. And you didn’t want to end up like Emily.  
“Forget it” You hissed and pushed him away and got up, passing him and walking over to the door, wanting to make your way out.  
“It has been a while since I have met a woman that could resist me” Stefano chuckled and he slammed the door shut, leaving his hand by your head and coming closer.  
“I am sorry that I didn’t notice you earlier, but the detective was doing more damage than I have thought” Stefano whispered in your ear.  
“But now I will make you my artwork” He hummed and it made you shiver.  
You turned around but he was gone.  
“Creep” You whispered and inhaled sharply.  
He was an interesting individual, but you definitely didn’t want to end up as one of his works. You have seen what he had done to Emily Lewis and you didn’t want to be Emily 2.0.  
You searched for your stuff for a while in the room, but you soon let it go since he wouldn’t had left your stuff in here if he had went through all the trouble to dress you in this dress.  
Wait.  
He had dressed you.  
He had seen you in your underwear.  
“Pervert” You whispered as you slowly opened the door and looked out.  
No one was there. Not a single soul.  
You decided to find a way out before Stefano would get back and make you his artwork.

You walked around the building and soon found out that it was a theatre. The Grand Theatre of Union. You looked at the photographs that were hung up on the walls. The photos of his works.  
You needed to find the exit or your stuff or you will be fucked and end up like them.  
There was no time to loose.  
You walked in every room that was open and searched for your stuff. Or for some kind of weapon.  
You had to search for a long time, but you soon found a hand gun. It was small and it wasn’t that heavy so you put it in your stocking, that the guy had put on you.  
You nearly screamed as you noticed that he had also changed your underwear.  
“Are you fucking kidding me” You whispered and inhaled sharply, touching your breast gently.  
That motherfucker has also changed your bra!  
You covered your mouth to not make any sounds as you felt disgusted.  
You crotched down and cried silently. What was wrong with this guy and how could any girl model for him?  
“Sebastian” You whispered and buried your face in your hands.  
You wanted him to save you, to search for you and get you out of here, but you knew it wouldn’t happen.  
He was only here to save his daughter, he was not here to save you. His child was his priority and you understand that.  
You were here on your own wish, even as he had told Kidman to make sure you wouldn’t come in here. They were all right. You should have stayed back. But what would have Mobius done if you had stayed out of STEM?  
You got back up and got rid of the tears. You had no time for this and you should make your way out of here before Stefano would come back.  
Where was this guy anyway?  
You walked downstairs and soon heard music. His music.  
The music got louder as you got closer to the huge hall. You could hear the artists voice, which was interrupted by Sebastian’s voice.  
“Where is she!” You heard him yell at the artist and had to catch yourself not to jump to any conclusions.  
He was searching for his daughter, not for you.  
And you were right. Stefano started to talk about Lily, about the core.  
You walked slowly in the huge theatre hall as you heard a gun shot and looked over at Stefano who was standing on stage and looking at the audience that was filled with people. But they weren’t alive. Their heads had exploded.  
“Beautiful. A bouquet of flesh and blood” You heard the artists say with his voice filled with pleasure.  
You screamed as you saw it. Was Sebastian one of them?  
You saw him stand up and exhaled, but your happiness was short lived as you felt a hand around your neck and was teleported. You were on stage with your back against the artists chest.  
“Let go” You hissed and tried to wiggle free, but his grip only got tighter.  
“You sick bastard!” Sebastian yelled, pointing his gun at you.  
“I might have find a way to how I will top this” He chuckled and the location changed to a hall.  
He turned around with you, grabbing you by your hair and pulling you down the hall with him.  
You hissed as you heard gunshots and Stefano kept teleporting away from the shots.  
That’s when you remembered your gun and let go of Stefano’s wrist that you had been holding onto and slid your hands under your dress and were about to pull out your gun, but the ground started to shake and everything fell apart.  
You heard Sebastian yell something, but Stefano pulled you through a door and threw you on the ground.  
You inhaled sharply and heard a shot. But this time it wasn’t a gunshot, but a camera going off.  
“What?” You whispered and looked up, seeing Stefano standing over you and making a pic of you.  
From this angle you looked like his prey.  
“Not good enough” He whispered as he looked at the photograph and then back at you and smirked.  
“No worries, caro. I will make you to a masterpiece” He hummed and leaned down to you, to help you back up, but you were quicker.  
This might have been your only chance.  
You pulled out your gun and pointed it at him, released the safety catch and pulled the trigger.  
“You shouldn’t play with such dangerous things” Stefano hummed as he was standing over you, holding your gun.  
You inhaled sharply as your eyes widen and you took in the scene before you and started to laugh.  
“Fuck you” You laughed.  
You were so done. You were his artwork. You had no chance of fleeing this bastard.  
Sebastian would have been your only chance to escape this guy, but his mind was occupied by his daughter.  
You leaned back and laid down on the ground and stared up at the ceiling.  
He was stronger than you. You had no chance against him and you decided not to put up a fight and risking it getting hit in the head and pass out.  
“That’s good. Submit to me” He hummed and leaned down, wrapping something around your neck.  
It was a necklace, with a string attached to it.  
“I would love to work on you, but I have to get rid of your boyfriend first” He hummed and pulled you up and guided you to a room.  
It was filled with photographs of his works, like the whole place was, so it didn’t surprise you anymore.  
He brought you in the middle of the room and seated you down on the chair.  
“Wait here, he will soon be gone” He hummed and turned around as Sebastian entered the room.  
You looked up at the man who had been your mentor for such a long time, but didn’t feel anything.  
Your emotions were blank and you felt so numb.  
You had felt like this since Stefano had taken the photo of you.  
No! You felt like this as he had taken the gun from you, lowering your chances of escape to zero.  
You looked over at Stefano and then back at Sebastian. You were sitting there as Sebastian fought the crazy artist.  
You leaned back as the room started to collapse. Stefano was slowly getting pissed and started to overdo it.  
You watched him and Sebastian as they were fighting. It looked like a dance.  
Stefano was freezing time and then throwing his dagger at the ex-cop, who dodged them often enough.  
You had never had a place to stay. You had no family back in Krimson or back in the real world. Sebastian, Kidman and Joseph had been the closest you ever have had to a family, and now they were all gone.  
Joseph was gone, Kidman had betrayed the two men and disappeared leaving for Mobius and Sebastian? You had lost Mister Castellanos a long while ago. Right after Beacon he was no longer the man you had known.  
Maybe it was time to be part of a new world? Maybe it was time to be a part of Union. Maybe it is time to say goodbye to Sebastian?  
You got slowly up and walked over to the man that was your mentor and looked over at Stefano with a soft smile.  
“What are you doing, caro?” Stefano looked up at you, confused.  
“Goodbye” You hummed and took Sebastian’s dagger and inhaled sharply.  
The feeling of emptiness was gone. You were filled with rage. You looked at the dagger in your hand and grinned.  
You turned around and threw the dagger at Stefano, hitting him right in the chest.  
The blade pierced right through his lungs and his heart.  
The artists inhaled sharply and stumbled back and fell on the ground.  
“Caro. Why?” He asked and you ripped off the necklace.  
“I will not be your work. Get fucked” You hissed and spit in his face as you walked up to him.  
“The power of the core couldn’t claim you completely” He whispered and smirked.  
“You would have been a beautiful piece” He whispered and exhaled for the last time.  
“I thought you were about to stab me” Sebastian said and sighed softly.  
“Don’t give me ideas, Castellanos” You hummed and gave him back his dagger.  
“Let’s find your daughter” You added and smiled softly at him.  
“Time…. For…. One….. last… photo” You heard Stefano whisper and turned around in the same time as Sebastian did and heard a shot.  
But this time it wasn’t the camera going off, but Sebastian firing his gun.  
The next few minutes stressed you out as hell, since everything happened so quickly.  
Stefano was gone and a girl screamed, making you and the ex-detective turn around.  
“Lily!” Sebastian whispered and walked off the stage.  
“Lily, it’s me. Daddy” He whispered but she hid away from him, so he kept talking to her.  
You decided to stay back, as you didn’t know the little girl and didn’t want to scare her.  
You haven’t thought that you two would find her in this dreadful world.  
In the next second the doors opened up of the theatre hall and a woman walked inside.  
“Come to mommy” She hummed and stretched her hands out to the little girl, who instantly ran over to her.  
“You will never get her!” She yelled the next second and the ground collapsed and a white monster with a long neck and red glowing eyes and screamed loudly.  
It gave Myra and Lily enough time to leave.  
Sebastian called out after his daughter as the monster disappeared and it made you feel sad and it pissed you off a bit that you couldn’t help him.  
“We need to find her” You whispered as you slowly walked over to him, your heels clicking loudly.  
“Right” He whispered and was about to turn around, but the ground underneath him gave in and he fell in the hole.  
You tried to catch his arm but he was gone and you screaming his name didn’t make it any better.  
You crotched down and rubbed your eyes that started to fill up with tears. You have lost him again. You just hoped that he was alright and didn’t die as he fell.  
You swallowed down the tears and got up with a soft sigh. You should find a way out of here and a way to get back to O’Neal, maybe he could help you get back to Sebastian, or at least you can wait there with him.  
But the world had other plans with you.  
“You are still here, caro. Did you wait for me?” A very familiar voice hummed from behind you and you knew you were screwed.


End file.
